The Power of Imagination (Continued!)
by Return of the Meme
Summary: When a young man from ages long gone finds himself in a world no longer like the one he knew, he must brave the harsh new environment. Along the way, he'll make some new friends, enemies, and maybe see some old buddies. However, on this planet of bloody evolution, it is important to keep a sense of creativity. (I LIVE AGAIN!)


**HELLO EVERYBODY! It's-a me! Return of the Meme! And now that I've got my pw written down, I can rest assured that I can keep doing what I'm doing! Anyway, I own nothing except my oc's and the name "Half-Blast Studios" Let's-a go, shall we?  
**

* * *

[**CRAIG**]

Ugh… I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night making those. As I woke up, I saw a very energetic orange-haired girl hounding a (considerably less energetic) boy. He looked just… done with her crap, but he still had to deal with it. He looked over at me and I gave a little nod. After he returned it, I went over to try and see if I could find Gris.

When I found him, he said "Hey. I saw that the headphones are gone now."

"Well they did their job, didn't they? Besides, I can't hold 'em forever without getting a headache." I was a bit on guard in case he asked me for a refund.

"True, so thanks, I guess." phew! I suppose he won't be after that. Let's just hope more people don't try to come after me.

"So, what does your semblance do?" I asked.

"Oh, it's pretty cool, actually, I can stop time for a few seconds. That can be pretty awesome if I need to dodge or anything" As he said that, I gave a huge grin.

"Gris, if we end up on the same team, I have the _Best_ idea for a team attack." I said. Then I noticed a girl behind me. She had long brunette hair, but one streak was dyed blonde. She looked kinda short, and was wearing a lot of like, lightish red. And I don't mean "Lightish red" as in Donut, (2) I mean just like, well, lightish red. Anyway, she was fuming.

[**?**]

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the headphones I bought last night were missing. 'That lowlife scammed me!' I tried to find him, only to see that he was talking to somebody else. I waited for him to finish up, and then shouted "I want my money back!"

He immediately tensed up and said "I'm sorry! The headphones only last as long as I can keep them!"

"Do you know who I _am?" _This idiot was starting to get on my nerves. "My name is Red Hanson, daughter of Rot (1) Hanson, who is the CEO of Half-Blast Studios!"

"Oh my god… I'M NOT WORTHY!" he cried out. He started to grovel before me and throw my 20 Lien back.

"Dude! The hell are you doing?!" I was getting very confused. I mean, I know my name carries _some_ weight, but it's not like I'm a Schnee.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I had an idea for a new franchise you guys could make… I didn't want to ruin my chances at being heard right off the bat."

"Well, let's hear it then. What's your 'big idea'?" Maybe this could be good for a laugh.

He looked much better after I said that. "First, I'd like to show you an example of what I'm talking about," he said. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

[**JAUNE**]

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!? I would've remembered having to count that high! Ugh, why does this have to happen today!?" As I lamented having to find my stuff, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Pyrrha and some cute white-haired girl.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Ugh, she sounds annoying to deal with. Hold on, did she say well known? I didn't know Pyrrha was famous? Wait, was she on Pumpkin Pete's once? I knew I recognized that face!

Pyrrha said, "Hm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." I could really go for some chips right now…

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." She had an air of 'I'm so much better than everybody else.' And to think, I was almost considering flirting with her.

"Well that sounds grand!" She replied.

"Great!" after she said that, Weiss had a malicious smile. I knew I had to do something.

Well, time to bite the bullet… "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Dammit Jaune! Why'd you have to flirt with her?!

"Oh, hey Jaune!" said Pyrrha.

"What's up?" I said, turning my attention to her.

"Not much, just thinking about teams." she replied.

"Oh, cool. Have you decided who you'd like to be paired with?"

"Not really, but you seemed pretty nice when we talked yesterday," she said.

Then the white-haired girl interjected. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" She looked kinda pissed.

Well, considering that Pyrrha was pleasantly surprised that I didn't know her name, and how this girl mentioned her being well known, I guessed, "Somebody famous who doesn't really like it all that much?"

"W-what? How'd you?" Pyrrha asked.

"For one thing, you seem kinda shy, and yesterday you didn't even mention that you were famous. Plus the fact that Snowy over here asked if I knew who I was talking to. My guess is, you fought in a few tournaments, won all of them, and didn't like being thrust into the spotlight." Pyrrha was shocked.

"T-that's right… I just wanted to have a good match, not be some sort of 'Invincible Girl'" Pyrrha said. She looked sad.

"Okay, how about we talk about this somewhere else? That sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah… that would be nice."

Before we could talk further, a voice in the speakers said, "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Okay, we'll talk later, I guess" I said.

We left the White-haired girl looking very confused.

* * *

**That's it for this one! I hope nobody minds if I make Jaune a bit smarter in this. Well, anyway, I finished the chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! Also, can you guess my idea for the team attack? Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of writer's block… I hope I can do more here! (also I decided to cut the scene of Craig telling Red about Pokemon. Nobody really needs to see that, right?) As always, review, follow, and favorite if you want to see more. Thanks!**

**(1) German for Red**

**(2) From Red vs Blue**


End file.
